1. Field of the Invention
A combination outdoor cooker and smoker for alternate use as an outdoor cooker or smoker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,951 relates to a server stand and beverage container stand or server to provide a tray rotatably supported in a raised horizontal position by a support means including means to securely hold a spigot-type beverage container in position for dispensing of the beverage from the beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,561 describes a portable garbage can holder capable of holding various sizes of garbage cans including an L-shaped stop member secured by a bolt to the top member of each leg to contact the lower edge of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,682 shows a device including an L-shaped bracket having one leg adapted for removable attachment to a building's roof with a second leg depending down adjacent the position at which the facia board is to be attached. A support member is slidably mounted to the depending leg and supports the facia board in position for attachment to the building. The support is adjustable to accommodate facia boards of different widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,242 teaches an apparatus for holding down shipping containers in freight cars or other carriers, comprising lateral bands, to embrace the front of the container and arms to embrace the sides thereof. The ends of the arms are provided with foot portions to attach to the side wall of the carrier. Uprights support the bands and arms and embrace the outer corners of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,206 describes a means for holding cooking utensils on a galley range having a rail extending longitudinally and spaced laterally from the range comprising a bar, a support adjustable longitudinally on the rail, means to adjustably mount the bar upon the support with the bar extending transversely of the top of the range and having adjustment on the support and adapted to be moved with the support when the support is adjusted on the rail to be disposed in different positions relative to the top of the range, a member adjustably mounted on the bar to engage cooking utensils of different sizes and hold the cooking utensils upon different portions of the range and means to releasably secure the member in adjusted position on the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,002 shows a connecting apparatus for connecting a wet dry vacuum cleaner in a vertically spaced relationship with a solution tank. Cleaning solution is dispensed from the solution tank to the article to be cleaned such as a carpet and extracted from the article by the wet dry vacuum cleaner. The connecting apparatus allows a pre-existing vacuum cleaner to be combined with the solution tank or allows the vacuum cleaner to be disassociated from the associated apparatus of the cleaning solution-extraction type cleaning apparatus. The connecting apparatus comprises a plurality of elongated arm members extending essentially from a common connection point within bracket members attached to each arm member to contact the vacuum cleaner and solution tank for retaining the vacuum cleaner and solution tank in an essentially vertically spaced relationship. The solution tank can be formed as a part of a movable cart-like device with the vacuum cleaner positioned essentially vertically above the solution tank by the connecting apparatus or the connecting apparatus can position the solution tank essentially vertically above the vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,139 teaches a paint bucket support and ladder attachment having a platform and support member to be received in a hollow rung of a ladder and a locking means on the support member to clamp the support member in the hollow rung. The paint bucket support has a flat surface for supporting a paint bucket and lugs to hold the paint bucket in place. The platform has several holes in which to receive such tools as putty knives, screwdrivers and other similar tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,142 describes a portable barbecue having removable components including a support structure, a gas burner, a flat or domed hot plate above the burner mounted on the support structure. The hot plate includes a plurality of peripheral apertures draining cooking liquids from the hot plate into an annular receptacle therebeneath.